Forsaken Legion
Early History After the great scouring, a battered war band separated itself from the Imperium, shunning themselves to a life where they desired to cleanse their gene-seed and restore their honor for a failure they believe has caused the Emperor to forever curse them. This curse would follow them as they would travel the galaxy suppressing any last rebellious populace. Within a few decades, the war band would eventually find a home on the water planet they would claim as Funayurei. The largest island of the planet's central archipelago was where their Dictator Class flagship, the Namazu, would port and the construction of their Fortress Monastery would begin. Through their relationship with the AdMech, donated machinery helped make construction swift considering the needed manpower. The Legion acquired a moderate population of civilians who worked in servitude as atonement for the mercy granted by them after rebellious planets had been neutralized after the scouring had ended. With the help of the small mass of people, the production of the Fortress Monastery was well increased. Through the services, the servants were aloud to work towards the gift of making an oath to serve the Emperor and Imperium. As the Fortress Monastary increased in mass, feral tribes that were native to Funayurei began to appear from the dense jungles and neighboring islands and worshiped the Legion as gods. Serfs began to communicate with the tribes, spreading sacred words of the Space Marines powers. As a result, tribes hold sacred gladiatorial battles to show favor to their gods. The champions of these tournaments are then sent to Chapter Keep, and hope they are able to prove they are worthy to join the Legion. Home World Geography Funayurei is a water planet bordering the Eastern Fringe in the Ultima Segmentum. The Forsaken Legion were drawn to this planet by its solitude from the Imperium's denser star clusters. With the seemingly endless bodies of water engulfing the surface with a blue color so deep, it appears black from beyond its atmosphere. Serfs who were ordered to study the planet during the Settlement have recorded the waters color is a result of sulfur emissions from thousands of deep underwater volcanoes, with some being near 8 kilometers below the waters surface. Archipelagos are scattered through the oceans with most islands covered in dense jungles, along with ice capped land bodies closer to the southern pole. The Namazu has only left orbit a handful of times since it first appeared at the largest island, Jubokko, where a massive tree stood towered close to the peak of the mountain. The Fortress Monastery began its form at the base of tree and would eventually incorporate itself until they became one constructed wonder. Resource facilities, though scarce, are dotted tacross the planet where civilians escovate precious metals and gases to fuel the economy for the Chapter. Noble Serfs speculate with a small, controlled population, the resources could withhold well into the next Millenia. To help keep the population contained, and to keep the Adeptus Arbites' intrest low, resource exports are restricted so the planet can maintain its low profile, and support the Forsaken Legion's seclusive ways. The Tribes of Funayurei Within the dense jungles of the islands live the numerous tribes known as the ''Funayu. ''Tribes share similar cultures, but all believe the Legion are their protective gods. Through serf recordings, Funayu lore translates that when the flagship Namazu orbited, the waters rose and swallowed the lands. These waters wiped out dangerous beast that have not since been sighted since their gods have vanquished them and also gave birth to new land they now occupy. When the chapter is willing to accept tribe members as offerings, Sacratium Serfs host gladiatorial battles for all the tribes. Those who emerge victorious will be brought to Jubokko and are faced with trials they must survive in order to begin their genial transformation and then accepted are into the Scout Regiment. Combatants often average 13 years, making their still growing physiology ideal for required biological enhancement and transformation. Librarian scripture tells of an early tribal in 991.M35, during the 21st founding, offerings of 500 adolescent males were sent from tribes, but was not sanctioned by chapter Sacratium. Barely half of that number would not survive the first set of trials, and the remaining aspirants would die during the genial transformation stage. The current Chapter Master . . . saw this failure as a punishment from the God Emperor for allowing so many mortals to even be considered worthy of his gift. Since after, the Sacratium host the tournaments to maintain offering sizes to a maximum of 250. These offerings then face the trials in groups of five to begin their lessons of brotherhood. This has proven to hinder the growth of the Forsaken, but battle brothers have proven to be more effective and longevity averages have risen. Climate and Solar Revolution Along the equator of the planet, temperatures can rise above 40°C when the planet is closest to its sun in its solar revolution. Further away from the central lateral mark, temperatures range between 29°-35°C, giving different forms of life the ability to strive. Funayurei is only closest to the sun for six months of its revolution, for the remaining 12 it ventures away, cooling as it gains distance. During the cold months, the central lateral average tolerable 10°C, while further off the equator stays around the average of 5°C and can even range to -20°C at polar caps. This helps influence the tribes to endure harsher circumstances and have helped them supply ideal aspirants for recruitment. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters